La dulzura del Distrito
by Amaii-Mai
Summary: Ella no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, el miedo la ha envuelto por mucho tiempo incluso ahora. Pero una misión acompañada, la hará descubrir sentimientos y pasiones que ella misma desconocía, abriendo paso a una puerta a la liberación.
1. Chapter 1

_Si estas aquí es porque te gusta la pareja que ha formado el hermoso fandom de Kimetsu no Yaiba. Y antes de empezar con la lectura quisiera aclarar que la ubicación temporal de esta historia la creé un poco después del Arco del Distrito Rojo del manga, pero quisiera que no hicieran hincapié en la línea temporal porque probablemente haya algún error, aclarado eso me gustaría que disfruta más de la historia en sí._

_Por otra parte esta más que claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación original de Koyoharu Gotouge. _

_Y para finalizar los invito a dejar comentarios si les interesa la historia y quieren que continúen, para mi ser un placer. Estaría realmente agradecida por sus comentarios._

_Disfrutando la lectura. _

" **La dulzura del Distrito"**

**Capítulo I**

" **Te necesito"**

Una sensación fría grabó su cuerpo mientras el temor que había florecido desde el minuto 0 se apoderaba de la pequeña y sentimentalmente frágil niña de ojos de océanos. Con cada paso que daban sus pies, las respiraciones aumentaban, los nervios registraban su cuerpo como hormigones trabajando constantemente. Acorralada por el bullicioso distrito, temblorosa de encontrar algo espeluznante que la haga estremecer de horror, mirando los rostros a los desconocidos para lograr ver alguna característica similar a esos seres extraños a los que cualquiera que sea de temer, y aún más sabiendo que la noche yace envuelta alrededor de los hogares rodeados por luces rojas como la sangre esparcida por doquier. Un lugar lleno de risas y felicidad, de goce y satisfacción, contrastando con los sucesos vistos tiempo antes, eventos de los que ella no fue testigo,

\- ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Hola mujer, tienes que escuchar cuando tu jefe te habla !.

Un grito descontrolado de una voz grave masculina se introdujo en los oídos de la pequeña concentrada en sí misma y sus pensamientos. Más que una interrupción fue una salvación, pensar más de lo debido probablemente traería temores aún más ocultos.

Como si de la costumbre se tratase y de forma inconsciente, no se dudó en responder esa afirmación con la misma tonalidad que el masculino que, en ese preciso instante, se ubicaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Háblame con un tono más bajo, estas gritando! ¡No quiero llamar la atención! - De forma inmediata no pudo contener un sospechoso grotesco, pero a su vez un tanto disimulado, mezclado de emociones anteriores y una nueva, esa que la pensar en los acontecimientos que la harían ir a un lugar determinado, acompañada por la persona que menos esperaría . Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, no importa quién esté a su lado, lo importante es que ahí no estaba sola.

Siempre hizo las tareas que la Finca de las Mariposas demandaba en el trabajo, la limpieza y la preparación de los alimentos eran los servicios más sencillos en la comparación a las tareas de enfermería y el cuidado de los Cazadores de Demonios se consideran. Mencionada tarea constante de un sacrificio muy grande, algunos de ellos con la mayor carga emocional, pese a ello, era algo que amaba hacer. _"Algo mínimo"_ pensaba la adorada Aoi.

Esa misma tarde no era diferente a cualquier otra, pero era especial, su corazón se regocijó al ver los tres muchachos que sacrificaron lo impensable por ella, por las pequeñas, por la finca. Verlos bien hizo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad decayera un poco, una sonrisa apenas visible se formó en sus labios cuando discutieron de forma cómica cada uno en su cama. El primero que había llegado el día anterior de una misión luego de su recuperación. El rubio no dudó en metros a la cama a descansar luego de haber cumplido con lo estipulado, por esa vez Aoi se lo dejaría pasar.

El otro sujeto, el causante de la luz de sus ojos, el propietario de un sentimiento amoroso dentro de su no tan lleno corazón. Pelirrojo dueño de una sonrisa mágica que cautiva a la más feroz de las bestias, sonrisa dueña de los fantasiosos pensamientos que transporta a un nuevo mundo cargado de bellezas inimaginables. Yacía en el centro, había despertado hace 2 días de un largo sueño de dolor que hizo a todos temblar.

Y por último, el ser más ruidoso que en su aún corta vida perderá de conocer. Bestia que en el fondo de su corazón es un ser bondadoso, amable. Pese a su comportamiento explosivo, su apariencia era delicada como flor que nació entre la naturaleza que abraza a las personas con su gran belleza, así era su rostro esculpido similar a los rasgos de una femina cargada de encantos, aunque esto, sin dejar de lado tan majestuosa masculinidad que roba alientos descaradamente. Aquel niño de gran cuerpo exhibicionista, inocente e inexperto que brindaba nacimiento a emociones en el corazón de la joven, de ayudarlo a entender el mundo, gritaba sin parar palabras egocéntricas de comparación y superación a sus compañeros. Con ese cuadro la joven decide dejarlos solos y seguir con otras tareas, cerrando además la puerta para que el alto volumen de la voz del joven gritón no molestara a los demás. Ella volvería a callarlo de todas las formas cuando volviera.

No llegué a dar cinco pasos hasta que alguien la abrió suavemente por su nombre.

\- Aoi-chan, por favor, dime que tienes un momento. Necesito hablar contigo. - Mencionaba con una sonrisa la amada por todos, Shinobu.

\- Por supuesto Shinobu-sama. - Contestó Aoi con una postura firme, siempre cumplía el deber que su mayor le pedía, porque la respetaba, porque la amaba, porque le tenían mucho y quería estar siempre para ella y para el resto de las señoritas que consideraba sus hermanas dentro de la Finca. Y saber que Shinobu la necesita era realmente alentador, Aoi no dejaba de disimular la impaciencia por saber los motivos detrás de su búsqueda.

\- Vamos hasta el patio, te lo explicaré detenidamente ahí. - Sonrió Shinobu mientras caminaba, que enseguida estaba siendo perseguida por la muchacha de ojos azules.

La curiosidad se instaló en Aoi de manera rápida, generalmente Shinobu cuando la necesita le hablaba sin rodeos, esta vez quería estar en un lugar tranquilo. ¿Qué importante cuestión tiene que exponer ante su presencia para aislarla de este modo? ¿O tal vez esta exagerando con sus pensamientos?

Al llegar al patio rodeado por un lindo estanque repleto de agua, árboles y flores tratadas de forma diaria, en las que danzaban mariposas cada vez que quisieran, Shinobu miraba detenidamente haciendo que a la pequeña la aplastaran los nervios.

\- Siento tener que pedirte lo siguiente, pero por temas externos no he tenido otro recurso que pedírtelo directamente a ti. Aoi-chan, eres muy buena en los cuidados a los pequeños y grandes cazadores que vienen cada vez, recibes con tus brazos abiertos y con todo el cariño y responsabilidad que puedas brindar. También sé muy bien que ha progresado mucho en la teoría, ha estudiado como buena herborista, y sé que puedes llegar a ser de gran ayuda en términos medicinales. - Cada palabra pronunciada por una de las personas más importantes para Aoi, tenemos que aprehender el corazón, si antes curiosidad ahora la incertidumbre se plantaba aún más fuerte en sus entrañas _, "¿A dónde quieres llegar Shinobu-sama? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Cualquier cosa, lo haré por ti "_No dejaba de pesar Aoi mientras Shinobu seguía. - Es por eso que pedírtelo a ti sería lo ideal. Hace unos días el equipo encargado de traer las hierbas para la curación de los pacientes que han venido aquí, descubrimos las propiedades de determinadas planta, que, si esto resulta ser adecuado, puede darnos ventajas para el cuidado de los pacientes, las propiedades curativas de la misma es altamente significativa para la aceleración y regeneración celular… -

\- Lo que quiere decir que los tratamientos con esa hierba en los pacientes que sufren a que sufren más rápido de sus heridas, es decir, de sus batallas contra los demonios. Si es así, los heridos de gravedad pueden sanar en menor tiempo y su riesgo de muerte se reducirá a un 30%. - Interrumpió ansiosa Aoi con todo lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos.

–He incluso más. - Siguió la mayor con una sonrisa que calienta el corazón de cualquier ser frío. Aoi parpadeo perpleja y Shinobu continuó. - Hay un médico que estuvo estudiando la posible existencia de esta planta, actualmente no sabría decir si encontraremos alguna vez antes que nosotros, pero la información que posee en sus manos es muy importante que nosotros tengamos, no, la necesitamos. Me he tomado la libertad de exponer a todo el equipo solamente para que cubran la recolección de la planta, es por eso que no tengo a nadie que logre ir a los aposentos del médico y pueda hablar con él. Ambas sabemos que Kanao está en una misión ahora y la urgencia de este pedido es alta. - Shinobu no dejaba de ver a los ojos a la visiblemente nerviosa muchacha.

–Sí, lo haré. - Aunque se nota su estado nervioso, Aoi no vaciló en su expresión dándo más seguridad a sí misma.

–Déjame terminar Aoi-chan. - Prosiguió Shinobu con el mismo gesto de toda la conversación. - Necesito que tu vayas a comunicarte con el médico, no porque seas la segunda o tercera opción que tengo, sino porque eres tú, y confío en que tus conocimientos avanzarán en demasía, probablemente entrantes mejor a esa persona que cualquier otro. - El rostro de Shinobu se volvió serio, porque sabía lo que seguía. - Necesito que vayas al hogar de este médico, necesito que te alistes para ir unos días al Distrito Rojo. - Al terminar de decir esas oraciones un frío como el invierno más helado grabado el cuerpo de la más joven, sus ojos no pueden abrirse más de lo que lo hecho en ese momento, sus labios se abrieron muy discretamente y secaron por el pavor que empezaba a emerger en su interior, recordó todo lo sucedido tiempo antes, las lágrimas que derramó, el miedo que se apoderó de ella y la ahogaba en un mar de terror, al ver a los jóvenes gravemente heridos, al ver al pelirrojo luchar por su vida tendida en una cama. Volvió a sentir la culpa que nunca se fue.

Shinobu esperaba esa reacción, la llegada de unos kilómetros de distancia porque conocía a la perfección a la niña, pero aún así, estaba decidida a pedirle a todas las fuerzas del mundo que hiciera ese favor, porque era importante para todos y también para ella misma , para Aoi. La decisión que fuera a tomar la ayuda a superar el dolor, porque más que nadie, su alcalde sabía que era fuerte, la única que no sabía que era fuerte era la misma Aoi. Fue ahí que no dudó en posar su mano en su delicado hombro e insistir en lo mejor para ella.

\- Necesito que lo hagas porque eres tú, te necesito a ti mi pequeña, necesito que seas la persona fuerte que nunca dejaste de ser. Quiero que estés tranquilo porque no te dejaré ir sola. - Shinobu calmo el alma abatida de Aoi con su voz. _"Me necesita"_ y enfatizó esas palabras, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir estrepitosamente pero no dejaría que eso pasara, no esta vez. Los demonios habían sido eliminados y ahora no había de qué temer, ahora todos necesitanban que ella se centrara en el pedido que Shinobu le hizo y no era algo menor, no iba a dejar que el sacrificio y la fuerza de voluntad que tenían los que la ayuda de cayera en vano. Por esta vez y primera vez tuve que ser fuerte, no por ella sino por los demás, por los que ama.

\- ¿No estaré sola? –Preguntó con incertidumbre, tuve que dejar de temblar como un polígono si aparte de todo no iba a estar solo, probablemente Shinobu necesitó a alguien especial que la acompañara.

\- No, no estarás sola, te acompañarán dos Cazadores de Demonios. No hay de qué preocuparse por los asquerosos bichos, porque el asunto se ha tranquilizado y la protección en la zona incrementada, pero aún así así te asignaré acompañantes. - En ese lapso Aoi no evitó suspirar con tranquilidad por todo lo que ella estaba haciendo para su bienestar, simplemente no podía fallarle.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? - Sinceramente Aoi no tenía que tener ser importante saber con precisión quiénes eran los acompañantes, de lo que estaba seguro era de preparar algo para el viaje para ambos a modo de gratitud.

\- En un principio pensé en Tanjiro, pero lo descarté totalmente segundos después, así que les pediré a Inosuke y Zenitsu que sean de gran ayuda en tu viaje y ... -

\- Agatsuma Zenitsu cruaaac, cruaaac, debes partir ahora cruaaac, Chuntaro te ha estado llamando cruaaccc, debes partir ahora ahora cruaccc ... -

**Continuará** ...


	2. Chapter 2

_A todas las personas que dedicaron su tiempo en leer esta historia les confieso que estoy muy agradecida. No tengan miedo en escribir algún comentario, me encantaría saber qué les está pareciendo la narración. _

_Por favor disfruten de la lectura. _

"**La dulzura del Distrito"**

**Capítulo II**

"**Me acompañarás"**

-Ara, ara, no tomé en cuenta que pronto los necesitarían en una nueva misión- Mencionó Shinobu al escuchar la ruidosa voz del cuervo que golpeaba los oídos de las jóvenes. – Pero veo que sólo han llamado a Zenitsu…- Guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras miraba al ave entrar por una de las ventanas de la Finca. Ella había pensado que tener a dos personas que ayudaran a Aoi sería lo mejor, no lo necesario, pero lo mejor para su tranquilidad, pero los acontecimientos externos imprecisos hicieron que esa opción se descartara.

Inosuke es un gran cazador, su gran temperamento intrépido le da la fortaleza necesaria para lograr sus misiones, aunque esa misma personalidad es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y aún más a una chica como Kanzaki.

Shinobu giró su cabeza a la joven con mirada perdida, y sentenció - Aoi-chan, por lo pronto será Inosuke quien te acompañe, sé que es un ser escandaloso, pero quiero que sepas bien que es un gran cazador y estoy segura que es muy capaz en esta misión de ayudarte y protegerte – Y como si supiera la respuesta de la menor a su lado volvió a agregar – Por favor, dale una oportunidad.

Aoi era capaz de captar todo lo que oían sus oídos por parte de Shinobu, apartó la mirada y se concentró en unas hojas que apenas oscilaban con la brisa, relajó su respiración al unísono y cerró los ojos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Fue en ese momento que sintió que no importaba quién la acompañaría, incluso si es Inosuke, ella podría ir acorde a la situación que él ocasionaría, sí, entendía que sería un dolor de cabeza tenerlo a su lado, pero ¿No sería peor tenerlos a los dos, a Zenitsu e Inosuke, pelear cada minuto que pasa? Aclarado ese pensamiento en su mente reflexiva y como si de una respuesta irónica se tratase, contestó.

-Sí Shinobu-san, estaré preparada para la misión e iré con Inosuke. Prepararé algo para ambos antes de partir – Shinobu respondió con una sonrisa esperada, no estaba sorprendida de la decisión de la pequeña.

-Perfecto, a Inosuke le encantará saber que estarás ahí, ama como preparas la comida – Al oír esa oración, Aoi no logró evitar un leve sonrojo. Verdaderamente a Inosuke le gustaba su comida, siempre se lo decía cuando le servía lo que preparaba y se lo llevaba a su cama mientras se recuperaba de las lesiones, era un gran idiota que sólo le importa la comida y ser el más fuerte, pensó. – Mañana a primera hora ven a mí oficina, te daré más indicaciones sobre lo que deben hacer ambos, principalmente tú- Dicho eso, Shinobu se retiró del lugar, dejando a una chica de dos coletas meditando en cómo serán los próximos días.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, consecuencia de una respiración entrecortada, los pulmones no respondían a una acción tan simple como su función, y una presión oprimía su corazón. Los pasos al andar no correspondían la información que le brindaban su cerebro, caminaba, corría, desesperada por encontrar una salida que no existía, al menos no en ese misterioso lugar el cual desconocía su paradero. Oh ¿cuál destino poseía su alma en el que su cuerpo fuera devorado por demonios feroces para calmar su sed de sangre? ¿Qué circunstancias ocasionarían su actual pesar recordando cuestiones traídas desde muy lejos que la atraparían en una jaula de pirañas y la exhibirían como trofeo, tras el premio esperado por todos los consumidores de carne humana?

Ahí se encontraba atrapada, yacía muerta, pero se vería reencarnando en una de las feroces especies que la consumirían, manchada del característico carmesí no lavable en sus manos, saboreando el hierro de sus dientes y labios, tragando lo último que quedaba de alguien que era igual de indefensa que ella.

Una gran piedra invisible aplastaba su pecho, sintiendo sus dedos humedecer cuando éstos tocaron con delicadeza su frente, sintió alivio, pero a su vez, sintió dolor. La muchacha agradeció al cielo las ilusiones desastrosas que acomplejaron su mente durante un sueño profundo, no sabría explicarse a sí misma la causa que desencadenó en una pesadilla mortal, pero tendría una leve sospecha después de unos segundos _"La misión... Probablemente me estoy volviendo loca"_ Discernió con su voz entrecortada, para luego relajar su mente y salir de su cama.

Estaba total y completamente desesperado, era como si la búsqueda resultara en vano incluso sabiendo dónde estaba escondido, si no contara con su hipersensibilidad al tacto y el espacio de su entorno, en distancias lejanas, juraría que lo habían robado de sus narices. Pero no fue así y en consecuencia de su gran capacidad logró encontrar el delicioso refrigerio que guardó tal oro deseado por grandes reyes, acto seguido disfrutó del manjar para sus labios, delicia para su lengua. Tal fue su concentración, que unos pasos desafiaron todas sus habilidades, cuando Inosuke no sintió que una presencia se acercaba a la gran cocina de la Finca de las Mariposas, sorprendido y temeroso de que el motivo de la interrupción de ese ser fuera usurpar su preciada comida, apostó a incorporar una postura a la defensiva y esperar al ataque, deduciendo que el intruso no eran otros que Monitsu o Gompachiro.

La puerta se abrió, más aquello que vieron sus ojos se alejaba completamente de sus suposiciones, contempló a una figura femenina introduciéndose en la habitación, aquella joven simulaba pasos danzantes para la vista del chico. Las acciones que debió tomar las desecho como basura acumulada de tres días, una nueva postura inmóvil por la sorpresa que desconocía acogió su cuerpo, miro esa frágil y delicada figura sin poder reconocer la identidad en su rostro, ya que la luz de la luna ceñía en su espalda, haciendo un extraordinario y hermoso contraste con la oscuridad que se acumulaba en la noche. Aunque por poco tiempo, logró ver que los ojos cobaltos de la chicha de frente se penetraban en el bosque de sus propios ojos. Mientras más se acercaba la joven a él, más lograba enumerar sus características, tenía el pelo alborotado, suelto y largo, como raíces de los árboles que se acomodaban a la superficie terrestre, así caían los mechones del cabello de la niña en el contorno de su figura. El clima templado iba a la par con su vestimenta, un ángel de tez blanca y cabellos oscuros, vestida con un amplio vestido color claro, todas esas características concebían un momento mágico para la totalidad de sus sentidos, no lograba encontrar otra lógica que la de un ser inexplicable, un ente de otro mundo, un espíritu de luz, un fantasma, un ¿demonio?

Sus ideas iban a gran velocidad en el momento que su cerebro sembró esa palabra, recuperó su postura defensiva, e incorporó el ataque en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora en la oscuridad de la noche? - La chica terminó de decir sus palabras, acción que despertó una gran sorpresa en Inosuke, ella se acercó aún más y su presencia se notó, pese a la oscuridad, por completo. Fue en ese momento que captó tal hermosura que jamás sintió por una mujer en sus 16 años de vida, algo en la muchacha despertó un interés físico, una atracción que se acomodaba en su pecho dejándolo sin aliento alguno, no obstante, esa voz dulce como miel dotada de firmeza le daba cierto familiarísimo, ya la conocía, o estaba imaginándolo. Exasperado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la femenina y con su reacción ante ella, replicó.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos eres y qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo!? ¡Fenómeno!

\- ¿A quién estas llamando fenómeno? Y deja de gritar, todos están durmiendo, mira la hora, tampoco te estoy haciendo nada, solo vine por algo de agua. ¡Gritón! - Sentenció la chica cansada de los peculiares estallidos de voz que ocasionaba el muchacho, de todas las personas que se pueden levantar a media noche ¿Por qué debió ser precisamente él? Apenas entró en la habitación visualizó a alguien que actuaba un poco extraño, probablemente es algún cazador que se acostó muy temprano sin cenar, y fue a la cocina por algo, es por ello que actuó indiferente a la persona que se encontraba acompañándola en ese instante. A medida que acercaba su paso a él, notó de forma inmediata quién era el humano, y, de igual forma inmediata, se sorprendió de cómo él reaccionaba a su presencia, inmóvil, era un mezcle de gracia y ternura, quién se imagina a un Inosuke calmado a esperar qué sucede, el chico no es así, actúa antes de pensar, y por lo visto, estaba pensando qué hacer y qué decir, tal vez porque era muy tarde y no quería molestar a nadie, muy raro de su parte por supuesto. La chica de nombre Aoi, se paró por un periquete y lo miró a los ojos con la finalidad de entender qué pensaba, la luz propia que reflejaba la luna en sus atrapantes esmeraldas la perturbaron, entregándole una sensación nueva en su interior, enseguida y por simple reflejo bajó su mirada a sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos, un soplido abrumador empujó su cuerpo e invadía un calor imbatible en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué razón miraba sus labios? ¿Por qué razón y justo en ese momento sus ojos bajaban a su formado y relajado cuerpo, a sus marcados músculos que los exhibía cada vez que podía? Se asustó de sí misma y de los latidos que aparecían con más frecuencia aumentando el ritmo. Nacía una emoción que diferenciaba al resto de emociones que sintió alguna vez por algún otro hombre, por Tanjiro por ejemplo, esa amabilidad que compro su ser, con su personalidad que la hizo sentir en su hogar cómodo y relejado, los latidos de su corazón en ese instante ¿eran diferentes a lo que sentía actualmente? ¿Por qué?

Dejando de lado todo lo que su mente y cuerpo profesaban siguió adelante, pero cada paso era una especie de tortura a su organismo, su corazón iba a dar un vuelco si daba un paso más, aun así, tomó el valor que en esa noche necesitaba y preguntó las razones del motivo de su presencia en le cocina, tratando de actuar igual que siempre lo ha hecho con Inosuke. Pero la reacción de su parte no fue la que en determinado momento pensó, todo lo que había aparecido en ella se alejó y un enojo apoderó su mente, Inosuke definitivamente era él, y no estaba actuando del todo raro.

\- ¿¡AH!? ¿¡Qué me has dicho demonio!? - El vocablo que expresaba el masculino ocasionó un temblor en todo lo que la rodeaba a Aoi, tanto externo como interno, llamarla demonio en esa noche creó el mismo pavor que impresionó su sueño, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el cálido clima de la noche se transformó en un seco frío en su vientre. -Espera, Yo te conozco- Volvió a hablar Hashibira, en consecuencia, Aoi volvió a la realidad tratando de entender, por tercera o quizás cuarta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que me conoces idiota! -Qué le sucedía al fornido muchacho se preguntaba Aoi, mientras una brisa fuerte, característica de la noche, se introducía en la habitación, levantando un poco su vestido sin dejar que éste revelara mucho. Un balde de agua cayó en ella y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida frente al joven, un sonrojo nació en ella. Claramente el chico no la había visto así jamás, al igual que su peinado el cual descendía suelto. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, deshaciéndose de las ideas que la avergonzarían y siguió - No me veo tan diferente como para que no logres reconocerme, soy Aoi, Kanzaki Aoi- Casi suspirando lo último, culminó entendiendo de que se trataba de Inosuke, es muy probable que sea el único que no la reconocería de tal forma.

El hombre a un metro de distancia no evitó asombrarse del descubrimiento de la identidad del supuesto demonio en forma de ángel, y contestó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo a oscuras a esta hora de la noche? - Se dio cuenta - ¿¡Acaso estas tratando de robarte mi comida maravillosamente escondida!?

\- ¿Tu qué? -_" Claro, de eso se trataba"_ pensó -La luz de la luna de esta noche es muy potente, no vi necesario estar iluminando. Ignoraré el hecho de que estabas escondiendo comida para luego comer a solas-

\- ¿También vienes por comida?- Dedujo el joven.

-Vengo por un vaso con agua- Respondió mientras caminaba a servirse. Inosuke la miro muy detenidamente, de alguna manera el ambiente se sentía extraño, ella se divisaba rara. Sus ojos se abrieron y un brillo iluminó sus iris cuando resolvió el acertijo.

-No estés nerviosa, el gran Inosuke protegerá a los más débiles- Aoi miró rápidamente al joven que sonreía soberbiamente, pero con gran inocencia, estaba nerviosa sí ¿Cómo logró saberlo? Al ver el rostro de incredulidad de la niña, Inosuke continuó. -Sé de la misión que me asignaron, quiero ver muchos demonios y exterminarlos. ¡Nadie puede contra el rey de la montaña! Protegerte de todo será muy fácil- El niño seguía dándose aires de grandeza, muy usual en su personalidad. -No necesitarás a nadie más, conmigo será más que suficiente-

Para Aoi sus palabras fueron bastante inesperadas, lo miró a la cara y un desasosiego se apoderó de ella, se preguntó si lo que profesaba el chico era cierto, y a su vez, soslayó un quejo de festividad, es gracioso lo que él decía, con tanto entusiasmo y seguridad en sí mismo, dicha autoconfianza de la que ella carecía.

-No tengo duda de que así sea, gracias Inosuke-san- Por reflejo puro le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras que risas bajas sonaban en sus labios.

Inosuke la miró, y sin esperar su reacción, se sintió en las nubes, viajó por un mundo de algodón, de bocadillos dulces, y se quedó allí, cautivado por las facciones compuestas por la sonrisa de Aoi. Tanto fue el tiempo dentro de ese universo alterno que no se percató de que Aoi se iba, dándole la espalda a él, hacia la puerta mientras sacudía su mano en signo de despedida.

-No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí- Dijo sin verle a la cara y se fue.

Cuando Aoi llegó a su cama los pensamientos sobre lo sucedido con Inosuke invadieron en su cabeza, se reía una y otra vez por las acciones que el joven siempre otorgaba, era una amalgama de ternura, inocencia, salvajismo, un saturado de eventos nuevos e inesperados, todo ello era el rey de la dichosa montaña. Al final de ningún modo se dio cuenta cuándo quedó dormida.

**Continuará... **


End file.
